madmaxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenworth K-124
The truck that goes on a head-on collision with the Toecutter is the Kenworth K-124. Description The truck used in the movie is a Kenworth K-124, it was owned by Mick Travlos Trucks. It was the truck number 18 in company's fleet and was brand new when it was used in the movie. The truck is recognizable in the "MT" fleet by the red cowcatcher, black rimmed mudflaps and a custom deflector top with the "MT" symbol painted in glitter. It was driven by Graham Whittaker aka. "Steering Wheel Attendant" as he was known at the Mick Travlos company. Because the truck was rented it could not be damaged during filming, therefore a metal plate was installed on the cow catcher and painted to resemble the front of the truck - this fake front panel is clearly visible in the movie.Mick Travlos Trucks and Drivers The stunt and the aftermath It was agreed that Graham would have to go at 100km/h to destroy the stationary bike and the Toecutter mannequin sitting on it. However, as the truck approached the bike during the stunt, it was obvious that it was going way faster than it should have. Once it hit the mark, the bike went under the wheels and did some damage to the truck and the trailer. The trailer was briefly lifted off the ground because it was empty and also partially built out of aluminium. The bike ripped off the crossover lines from the fuel tanks on the prime mover which caused the diesel fuel to shoot in all directions. It also damaged the landing legs on the trailer. The bike was ripping things from under the trucks as it went through. The truck was subsequently repaired.Madness of Max documentary Appearances on screen The vehicle appears abruptly in the final seconds of Max's chase after the Toecutter. It goes onto a head-on collision with the antagonist, destroying the bike and killing the character in the process. Max then drives past it and its driver who's looking at the aftermath of the collision. Appearances off screen After the stunt the truck was repaired and served at the Mick Travlos Trucks for many years. It was rolled 2 or 3 times, and given a new color scheme. The truck was subsequently sold to an ex-police officer and its wereabouts since them are unknown. Trivia *The Kenworth K-124 is very similar to the truck driven by Arnold Schwarzenneger in Terminator (1984). The truck in the Terminator is Kenworth K-100. *The final head-on collision near the end of Mad Max started a trend of movie ending collisions that appeared in every subsequent Mad Max movie since. *The editors of the movie had trouble placing the stunt in the movie. Originally it was supposed to be the final stunt closing the film but it would have been anti-climactic. There was still a lot of footage to use, therefore it was decided to insert the scene of killing Johnny The Boy after the Toecutter's demise. Gallery 881973_10200502138943665_1645589834_o.jpg|Kenworth K-124 no18 at Mick Travlos Trucks 894944_10200500633226023_1685062907_o.jpg 901204_10201333410836231_1648379910_o.jpg 10622775_951161348251964_4830950929906627960_n.jpg 11054330_952792214755544_2510248921855232664_n.jpg 20664454_1952808531663319_8324350015622624393_n (1).jpg 20708422_1952808294996676_1667559983878340443_n.jpg 22554984_517708415247478_3978619125553419174_n.jpg|Repainted no.18 References Category:Vehicles Category:Mad Max vehicles